The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the Zingerberacae family. The new variety is named ‘McghieJCG’. The new variety originated as a discovery of a mutant attached to a stool (mat) of a lesser galangal (Alpinia officinarum plant rhizome in a cultivated field, cultivar unknown (commercial nursery)) situated in the suburb of the town of Bog Walk in the parish of St. Catherine, Jamaica W.I.
Closest plant in resemblance to ‘McghieJCG’ is its parent plant Alpinia officinarum. The new variety develops into a fairly large mat with well-defined pseudostems bearing medium to large lanceolate leaves.
The first viewing of the ‘McghieJCG’ plant was in May 2012.
The Inventor subsequently asexually reproduced the new variety at the commercial nursery in Bog Walk by means of ‘stem cuttings’ and subsequently reproducing over three (3) generations of new plants. The distinguishing characteristics of the new plant have been retained through successive generations.
Growth was observed at nine (9) months to be impressive, as the plants exhibited consistent stable, healthy and vigorous growth characteristics with its roots, stems and leaves (entire plant) appearing to be disease free/pest resistant for the entire period of growth.
The stable mutants were reproduced under different natural conditions; i.e., partial cover, full cover, and full sunlight employing similar cultivation practices as per the mother plant; i.e. fertile, moist, and well drained soils employing the use of organic manure and moderate watering. Plants were also cultivated in pots under full and partial cover in the open field. It was observed that the best growth occurred in plants grown in the open field with partial cover and also full cover.
It was also observed that like the mother plant the leaves of the new variety had a pungent scent. The scent in either plant however, was different, and in the case of the new variety, this was Cinnamon like.
There are also significant physical differences between the new plant and its parent.
The new plant variety is suitable for commercial plant culture because of the potential valuable compounds and properties it is expected to yield when it attains maturity given its parentage.
New compounds derived so far from ongoing research of the mother plants Jamaica grown (Alpinia officinarum, cultivar unknown) are unique to this variety and appear not to be present in any other varieties of Alpiana officinarum grown previously or currently.
As a horticultural plant, the new variety exhibits adaptability as a natural indoor and outdoor plant and also because of its versatile growth patterns when grown under different environmental conditions, in pots or open fields. Other characteristics of this new variety such as its hardiness, attractiveness and general canopy, all together recommends it as a suitable plant for commercial production for the horticultural industry.
The absence of any traces of diseases/insects/and pests at this stage of its growth if maintained will also recommend it as an important agricultural plant in various crop protection programs such as barrier crops, inter-cropping, multi-cropping and landscaping.
The plant can be grown as an herb/spice in home gardens.